


Bonnie and Clyde

by grandsequel (Yunho)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunho/pseuds/grandsequel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been robbing banks for years but maybe it's time for a change. (Pretty much just sex in a motel.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonnie and Clyde

There was a moment right before Yunho dropped his tattered grey bag to the carpeted motel room floor where he actually contemplated whether what he’d just done was wrong. He heard the bag drop, heard the weight of the packed navy bank bags enclosed within hit the floor. There were thirteen of them inside and each one was filled with about 2 grand in cash. Twenty-six grand wasn’t much, not up to his usual standard, but it had been all he could get away with before the security alarms had gone off.   
  
It wasn’t like he really cared either way. A second, a third, a fourth, even a fifth grey zippered tote bag was stuffed in the back of Jaejoong’s Taurus, each carrying almost double, some maybe triple, what was in the bag he’d dropped carelessly by the closet.   
  
Yunho toed off his sneakers, not bothering to untie them first, and left them by the door next to the bag. Licking his lips absently, he pulled the zipper of his parka down and shrugged it off. He let it fall to the ground too, not caring with where it landed. He wasn’t the neatest of people, at least not when it came to personal things.    
  
He checked his watch. Jaejoong was supposed to have been there by then—it was already three minutes past the time they’d agreed to meet. Whereas Yunho was never punctual, Jaejoong was hardly ever a second off.    
  
He felt antsy, anxious. That always seemed to happen after a run. Usually he’d still be running on the high of adrenaline that coursed through his veins after the getaway. Any other time he’d be excitedly pulling the bag open and digging into the compact bank bags and pulling out the money wad by wad, bill by bill until he was cocooned in a pile of glorious, sweet wealth. He’d inhale the scent of the money and feel the crisp, clean edges of each bill; run his littlest finger down the sides and then thumb through each wad. He never actually counted the money, didn’t care enough to, but it was nice to savor the feeling of freshly acquired money.   
  
Today though, Yunho didn’t bother. Aside from taking off his parka, he didn’t even go to remove any other article of clothing. He bit his bottom lip and checked his watch again. Four minutes late.   
  
He counted the second hand move fourteen times past the little Roman numeral four. Just as its edge ticked against the seven, there was a gentle knock against the door, followed by a pause, then three more in quick succession just before the door opened. And in walked Jaejoong, looking nonchalant if a little flushed, wearing an ear to ear grin.   
  
“How’d your run go baby?” he asked. Jaejoong looked excited, no, not excited—ecstatic. His face was flushed and his movements fast and jerky as he rushed into the room, kicking the door closed behind him. The bag that was slung over his shoulder, identical to the one Yunho had dropped by the doorway, fell to the ground as he hurriedly began unzipping his jacket.   
  
His eyes were dark, face flushed, hair tousled. Yunho felt the telltale tightening of his pants as he watched his partner in crime—literally—begin to strip right before him.   
  
“Mm, easy. But I only made off with half what I got last week.” He licked his lips again, eyes raking up and down Jaejoong’s now exposed figure. He stood several feet away from him in nothing but his boxers. When his eyes finally met Jaejoong’s again, they were dark and feral.   
  
“Why? Something happen?”   
  
“Security alarm went off before I could get as much as usual.” Jaejoong quirked an eyebrow at that. “What? I didn’t feel like sticking around so I left. We’ve got enough for the rest of the month anyway,” he said defensively.   
  
Jaejoong laughed lowly as he stalked closer. He reached the edge of the bed and danced away from Yunho’s hands as they shot out to grab him. “I didn’t say anything,” he replied with a smirk. His hands gripped Yunho’s shoulders and pushed him back.   
  
“You didn’t need to,” Yunho said, leaning up on his elbows just as Jaejoong climbed onto the bed. He straddled Yunho’s hips, sitting right on his burgeoning erection and smiling wider as Yunho groaned.   
  
This,  _this_  was the best part about their runs. Not just the thrill that came as he made off with thousands of dollars worth of cash or the feeling of his blood running thick in his veins as he made his getaway. It was after, after all the planning and scheming and bullshitting. It was when they were in whichever seedy motel room they’d rented in whichever shitty town they’d decided on, when Jaejoong was all flushed and hot and needy for Yunho, feeling euphoric from another successful bank robbery.   
  
Yunho’s hands found purchase on Jaejoong’s slim hips. His fingers travelled beneath the waistband of his boxers and smoothed over his soft butt, squeezing the milky flesh in his hands. Jaejoong’s fingers tightened on his shoulders, long, skinny, artist’s fingers pinching his shirt as he he threw his head back and moaned.   
  
“Gods yes baby, just like that.”   
  
Yunho’s finger moved into the cleft of Jaejoong’s ass, seeking out the hot, puckered hole. “You like that?” he whispered huskily, Jaejoong’s ensuing moan his only answer. Jaejoong’s fingers ran across Yunho’s shoulders, fisting the collar of his plain button down shirt. He shifted back to sit on Yunho’s lap, effectively crushing Yunho’s finger against his entrance as he hauled him up.   
  
Their lips came together as one. Small, playful licks soon escalated, until Jaejoong had his fingers buried in Yunho’s unruly locks of hair, fisting soft black strands as he angled his head to the side and let Yunho’s tongue bury itself in his mouth. Yunho’s lips were so warm and soft beneath his; he shifted up onto his knees, groaning in half protest when Yunho moved his hands out of his boxers and instead wrapped his arms entirely around Jaejoong’s waist.   
  
A tiny dribble of saliva slipped from the corner of Yunho’s mouth. Jaejoong lapped it up with his tongue, not caring if it was his or Yunho’s, feeling a shiver of pleasure race down his spine thinking it was  _theirs_ . His hands released Yunho’s hair, arms sliding around his neck and holding him close.   
  
He felt Yunho rake his blunt fingernails down his back. Jaejoong shuddered and shifted on his knees, rubbing his now prominent erection against Yunho’s clothed stomach, the fabric running deliciously against his sensitive skin. All the while Jaejoong’s assault on Yunho’s mouth never ceased, the echoes of their moans clashing together in the space between their lips.   
  
A particularly hard thrust of his hips into Yunho’s stomach had him releasing a low groan of pained pleasure. Without warning Yunho’s hand came down hard on his boxer clad behind, eliciting a whine from the smaller man.   
  
“Baby  _please_ ,” Jaejoong begged, not entirely sure what it was he was asking for. He tore his lips away and trailed hot kisses across Yunho’s cheek, across his jaw and down to his throat. He tasted the salty stale flavor of cologne and sweat, a smell that was uniquely Yunho assaulting his senses. As he sucked and bit at Yunho’s neck, he didn’t realize Yunho had one hand creeping to the front of his boxers until the hand suddenly slipped beneath the cloth and took a hold of his leaking erection.   
  
“Fuck you’re such a  _tease_ ,” he moaned, throwing his head back as Yunho all but leisurely stroked is aching member. In a sudden fit of need, Jaejoong grabbed the two edges of Yunho’s shirt and jerked it apart, ripping several buttons apart. He tugged harder to pull the rest free, only stopping when Yunho chuckled and pushed his hands away.   
  
He leant back onto his elbows, smirking up at Jaejoong, grinning at the other’s impatience.   
  
“Come on, do it right,” he taunted. “Unbutton my shirt.”   
  
For reasons Jaejoong didn’t understand, his hands trembled as he reached out and finished unbuttoning Yunho’s shirt. His chest now exposed, Yunho leant up slightly to slide the ruined shirt off and waited for Jaejoong to grab the bottom of his undershirt and pull it off as well, throwing it to the side and not caring where it went, before wrapping his arms back around Jaejoong’s waist and bringing him down on top of him.   
  
Jaejoong slithered down Yunho’s front, bringing his mouth to one dusky nipple and latching his mouth onto it. Yunho’s hands found their way into his hair and pulled at the silky dull blond strands the same way he’d done to Yunho’s hair only moments before. He took a moment to relish finally having time to pay close attention to Yunho’s chest. Normally they were so worked up after a job that they would do nothing more than go at each other for a hard, fast coupling before collapsing exhaustedly on the bed for a few hours to sleep before they had to run. For once Jaejoong found himself with the opportunity to worship each other’s bodies, and he wasn’t about to pass it up.   
  
He trailed warm, wet kisses down Yunho’s chest, stopping at the edge of his pants. Hands still shaking slightly, he slowly unbuckled the belt and pulled the straps apart before unbuttoning and unzipping the black trousers. He chanced a look up and found Yunho gazing at him in need, in  _longing_ , as if they hadn’t just done this several hours ago.   
  
“I need you in me,” Jaejoong whispered, hands slowly sliding the pants down. Yunho nodded but remained silent, watching as Jaejoong finally had the pants and boxers off.   
  
Jaejoong looked almost hesitant, suddenly faced with Yunho’s very prominent, clearly aching erection. His eyes flickered up to Yunho’s face again before warm, calloused hands boldly wrapped themselves around Yunho’s throbbing flesh. Immediately Yunho threw his head back, stifling a moan.   
  
Jaejoong didn’t like giving blowjobs and Yunho had always respected that. It wasn’t the taste or the decidedly dirty image he knew he presented when going down on Yunho that had him disliking the act. It was one of those things he had no confidence in himself doing—his jaw always ached afterward, his breath always came short, he could never seem to take the whole thing into his mouth. The perceived inadequacy had him avoiding giving blowjobs whenever he could get away with it.   
  
Even now, faced with enough time to give proper head, he hesitated. He gave the tip of Yunho’s dick a tentative lick, then another and another before finally fitting the head into his mouth, past his kiss swollen lips. After a moment of light sucking, he let his fingers wrap around the base of Yunho’s member and let his mouth fall lower.   
  
He could tell Yunho was enjoying it from the way his thighs quivered beneath Jaejoong’s body. He respected Yunho’s effort to keep from thrusting into his mouth. After a moment, Jaejoong began to slowly move up and down, taking time to savor the unique flavor coating his tongue as he did so. He didn’t take the erection very far into his mouth and knew his pace must have been maddeningly slow, but nevertheless Yunho continued to moan appreciatively.   
  
Jaejoong pulled away after several long minutes. Yunho was nowhere near fulfilled but that was intentional—the more he needed release, the harder Jaejoong hoped Yunho would be later.   
  
He kissed Yunho’s hip, trailing another line of kisses up his side as he crawled his way up back into Yunho’s waiting embrace. Their lips met in a languid kiss, Yunho kissing his own taste right out from Jaejoong’s mouth. Jaejoong felt Yunho’s hands at his hips and helped him tug his boxers down his thighs before shimmying them off.    
  
“What happened to all that energy you had before?” Yunho asked huskily, pulling away and rolling them over.   
  
“You’re lack of enthusiasm trampled it,” he answered impishly. Yunho pulled away and slid off the bed, making his way to the tiny suitcase they travelled with to grab the little bottle of oil they always kept.   
  
“Roll over,” he demanded as he returned to the bed. Jaejoong didn’t hesitate to do so, exposing the long, pale curve of his muscled back. Yunho found himself licking his lips in anticipation as his eyes fell to Jaejoong’s deliciously rounded buttocks, imagining himself cupping the smooth flesh in his palms and burying his tongue between the soft pale cheeks.  _Later_ , he told himself.  _You can do all of that later_ .   
  
Yunho let the smaller man fidget on the bed, oh so slowly uncapping the plastic bottle and letting some of the liquid dribble onto the palm of his hand. He dropped the bottle onto the bed beside Jaejoong’s hip, using his clean hand to push Jaejoong’s legs apart and settling between them. He could hear Jaejoong breathing heavily into the duvet. The side of his face pressed into the mattress as his fingers splayed out against the white sheets. He looked exquisite like this,  _just_  this, in a picture of wanton need that Yunho wanted to imprint into his memory forever.   
  
He whispered soft, nonsensical words as he spread Jaejoong’s ass cheeks apart with the tips of his fingers. This felt to be the most intimate part, as he leaned closely and blew hot breath against the puckered, twitching entrance, looking pink and desperate. He swallowed thickly and was  _so_  tempted to close the distance between Jaejoong’s opening and his mouth, to plunge his tongue inside and taste the musky-sweet flavor that was purely Jaejoong,  _his_  Jaejoong. But he resisted, despite how hard the effort was and without warning, he instead bit down hard on the pale left cheek, taking the milky flesh between his teeth and sucking what could become a masterpiece of lovebites.   
  
He felt Jaejoong jerk, the strangled gasp that escaped and the delicious shudder that tore through him both going straight to Yunho’s cock. Still biting and kissing every inch of skin he could, Yunho grazed the side of his coated hand down between Jaejoong’s butt, letting his pinky hover teasingly over the entrance before gently pushing it in.   
  
God but Jaejoong was so tight, sucking even just his littlest finger in desperately. After a second Yunho moved it out and instead plunged his middle finger inside, using his free hand to gently caress Jaejoong’s hip, soothing him through the cries falling from his lips.   
  
As Jaejoong continued to move beneath him, writhing and pushing back on the single finger pumping in and out of him, Yunho found himself losing what little patience he’d been maintaining. He tore his mouth away and sat up, wrapping his free arm around Jaejoong’s waist and hauling him onto his knees.    
  
His index finger soon joined the first. Unable to help himself, he curled his fingers in different directions, knowing just which way to twist and pinch inside to elicit the harshest cries.   
  
“ _Oh_ , Yunho,” Jaejoong breathed. His chest pressed into the mattress as his hips squirmed in Yunho’s hold, unsure whether he wanted to get close to the torturous prepping or not. “Please baby,  _please_ ,” he pleaded, voice harsh and strained.   
  
He could barely breathe. Yunho could just  _picture_  himself sheathing himself in the tight heat, could imagine himself thrusting again and again into Jaejoong’s pliant body as he moaned around the pleasure. Those thoughts alone prompted him to eagerly join a third finger inside. He moved them in and out together roughly, his desire making him careless.   
  
He tore the digits out with a groan of frustration. Wasting no more time, the bottle he’d dropped on the bed beside Jaejoong’s body found its way back into his hand, this time using the oil to coat his aching erection.   
  
“Are you ready baby? You want me?”   
  
“ _Yes_ ! Fuck Yunho—fucking get in me already!” Jaejoong moaned. Yunho grinned to himself, relishing the heady sense of power he felt. Jaejoong’s whimpering escalated into pained groans of desire, desperation and need dripping from every word the fell from his swollen lips. “That’s it baby, tell me,” Yunho whispered, leaning forward over Jaejoong’s back as he positioned himself at his entrance. “Tell me how much you want me,” he breathed into Jaejoong’s sweaty neck.   
  
The head of his cock was swallowed through the first ring of muscle, both men grunting as Jaejoong’s body initially protested against the invading flesh. The soft, hot muscles easily molded around Yunho’s hardened length, still loose from the round they’d had several hours ago that morning.    
  
“You feel so good Jae, taking me in all the way—you’re so good baby, you’re so perfect—” He buried his face into Jaejoong’s hair, wrapping his lips around the shell of his ear and kissing the small appendage as Jaejoong shuddered against him. Both arms wrapped themselves around Jaejoong’s front, one hand finding a pink nipple to pinch teasingly as Yunho slowly moved his cock in and out, giving small, almost hesitant thrusts. Jaejoong moved his hips with his, pushing back on every one of Yunho’s thrusts in.   
  
They moved together in perfect tandem, savoring every movement as thought their last. They rocked against each other, letting Jaejoong’s untouched erection rub against the sheets. Every so often Yunho would drop a kiss to his exposed shoulder, licking away tiny droplets of sweat.   
  
Long, pleasurable moments passed this way until Jaejoong began purposefully squeezing himself around Yunho’s cock, clenching and unclenching around it. Without warning, Yunho brought his hand down sharply against Jaejoong’s right ass cheek, squeezing it in his hand for a second before letting go.   
  
“Tell me what you want,” he ordered, voice husky.   
  
“Harder baby, please,  _please_ , harder—come on, fuck me!” Jaejoong demanded, not caring how raw he sounded.   
  
Yunho grunted as his thrusts quickened, moving in and out at a relentless pace. He sat up and grasped Jaejoong’s hips in a bruising grip, knowing— _wanting_ —bruises to appear on the satiny pale skin. He used his hands to move Jaejoong’s hips, bringing the smaller man back onto his cock hard again and again. “God you’re so…fucking…gorgeous,” he ground out, each word punctuated by a hard thrust. “I just want to fuck you into these sheets over and over baby, God you’re so good, you feel so amazing squeezing my cock inside of you—” His eyes pinched shut, the pleasure almost unbearable.   
  
Jaejoong keened every time Yunho would slap his open palm against his ass, the feeling so intense and adding to the already delicious feel of Yunho moving inside him. His whole body quivered and shook, breathing harsh. He didn’t want it to end, wanted to feel it forever so hard and so  _good_  but Yunho knew him too well, knew his body’s ins and outs and all the pleasurable spots. He knew just which way to shift to jerk against his prostate and how far to pull out to tease Jaejoong into submission.    
  
“Are you close? I can feel you shaking in my hands baby, does it feel that good? Do you need to come?”   
  
“ _Yunho-yah_ ,” Jaejoong cried out, feeling his orgasm take him by surprise. He didn’t care how little it had taken him to come, it had been enough just to feel Yunho close and hard and talking to him so dirtily like that. He continued to clench around his lover’s dick, urging him with tiny cries to come inside him, “ _come hard—fill me baby—_ .”   
  
It didn’t take a minute later after that that Yunho found his release, feeling his cock pulsing as he shot his cum deep into Jaejoong’s body. He collapsed to the side of Jaejoong’s body exhaustedly, taking Jaejoong into a soothing embrace as he whimpered from the sudden loss.   
  
Jaejoong slid a shaky leg over Yunho’s hip, feeling sticky and wet as he did so. A mixture of cum, lube, and sweat glued them together as he shifted closer, laying his head down onto Yunho’s chest, pressing his ear against the space right above his heart. The rapid beats matched his own furiously beating heart, both their breathing still coming harshly.   
  
Yunho gazed down at the smaller man falling asleep on his chest. Their pulses gradually slowed, leaving them to bask in the wake of their lovemaking. Unable to resist, he used a sticky finger to tip Jaejoong’s chip up and captured his lips in a deep kiss, licking away the dribble of spit that had been gathering at the corner of his lover’s mouth before plunging inside. Their tongues rubbed against each other languidly, making love together the way their bodies had only moments earlier. Finally, with a soft sigh, Jaejoong pulled away and pushed Yunho onto his back.   
  
He crawled onto his lap, straddling his hips and framing Yunho’s head on the pillow with his forearms as he buried his face into the crook of his neck. He breathed in deeply.   
  
“Jae? You okay?” Yunho asked worriedly, stroking the palm of his hand gently down Jaejoong’s back. He let his hand dance over the bumps of Jaejoong’s spine, rubbing the prominent tailbone at his lower back.   
  
Jaejoong nodded his head against Yunho’s neck. “You make me feel so good,” he whispered, the words barely heard, they were spoken so softly. “I love you.”   
  
Yunho smiled into Jaejoong’s hair. Several strands tickled his nose as he inhaled deeply, rubbing his face against Jaejoong’s head in a gentle manner. “I love you too,” he replied.   
  
“Can I ask you something?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
Jaejoong hesitated, thinking how to phrase his question. “Are you…are you happy? Here? Doing this with me?”    
  
Yunho jerked his head back in surprise. He pushed Jaejoong away to look him in the eye. “ _What_ ?” He watched Jaejoong worry his bottom lip, averting his gaze. “I don’t mean the sex, Yunho.”   
  
“Then…?”   
  
“I mean  _this_ —the motel rooms and the bank robberies and the credit card scams. How we’re always on the run. We’re criminals baby, we’re already wanted for theft and burglary and-and I’m just…I don’t want you to resent me for pulling you into this with me!”   
  
Yunho stared in open mouthed shock at everything his lover was saying to him. “Jae, you…How can you  _think_ that?! How could you possibly think I would resent you for this?”   
  
“Because  _I_  was the one who talked you into it! You wanted to go to university, to make a name for yourself! Instead you’re stuck here with me; on the run, practically living out of our cars. We rob all these fucking banks and stores but we don’t do anything with the cash—”   
  
“ _‘Don’t do anything?’_  You don’t think leaving it for charities and orphanages is good enough?” Jaejoong shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. I meant…we have all this money on us, just sitting there but what do we do? We just go for  _more_ . When are we going to buy a house or a place of our own? When are we going to travel the world like we dreamed of doing as kids?  _When are we going to fucking live_ ?”   
  
Yunho had never imagined Jaejoong felt this way. He looked pained and guilty, and it broke Yunho’s heart to know Jaejoong had felt so conflicted for so long without him even realizing it. “I always thought you liked doing this,” he said softly.   
  
Jaejoong let his head fall back onto Yunho’s chest. “I love the thrill, don’t get me wrong. But lately I just feel like it’s not enough anymore,” he mumbled. Yunho’s arms tightened around Jaejoong’s body, holding him close. “We ran away from home to be together Yunho. And these past years have been amazing, but there’s so much more you can do, so much more  _we_  can do.”   
  
“Do you want to stop?” Yunho asked hesitantly. Jaejoong shook his head no. “Not stop entirely. Maybe we could ease up though, do fewer jobs and just enjoy what we have.”   
  
Yunho rolled them over, pinning Jaejoong beneath him. He bent his head and kissed Jaejoong’s neck, trailing warm kisses up to his ear. “I have no objections to that,” he murmured. “How ‘bout after we leave this room, we get in our cars and I’ll treat you to a month long vacation somewhere sunny? Anywhere you’d like.”   
  
He could sense Jaejoong’s sudden uplift of spirits, able to picture the smile gracing his lips. “Anywhere?”   
  
“Within reason,” Yunho said cautiously.   
  
“Aruba?”    
  
Yunho swallowed thickly before nodding his head. “It’s a bit far, I have to say but if you’d like, sure.”   
  
“How about—” Yunho interrupted him by pressing their lips together. “Baby, we don’t have to decide  _right_  now. Let’s talk about this after we get some sleep, alright?” Jaejoong nodded silently.   
  
They didn’t bother getting beneath the covers, feeling warm enough wrapped around each other. Yunho found himself thinking about what Jaejoong had said to him. He couldn’t help but silently agree with the smaller man. Their robberies  _had_  been getting pretty boring as of late, as evidenced by how careless he’d been getting. Even if they didn’t stop entirely—and Yunho was certain Jaejoong loved the thrill of this life too much to every fully give it up—a break would do them some good. The more he thought about all the things they could do together, all the places they could see, the more excited he got. It had been too long since they’d taken time to truly enjoy themselves. And if nothing else, sex in Aruba was sure to be a worthwhile experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Justin Bieber's 'Stuck in the Moment'.


End file.
